A Change
by glondor336
Summary: Timmy has noticed something different about Vicky, but he can't tell exactly what.


A Change

Timmy sighed with utter frustration. It was the weekend, a time of the week that he loathed throughout the course of his life. He looked at the clock on the school wall in his classroom, it was 5 minutes till the bell would ring. "Another Friday", Timmy growled quietly to himself.

A Friday was a celebration to most other students, but not for him. It was another reoccurring problem, a problem that terrified him to the core. His parents would leave him yet again for another stupid getaway… and then _she _would come, the devil. And that Devils name was Vicky.

The bell started to ring loudly, which made Timmy jump with fear. It was time.

Timmy's friend Chester ran up to him and gave him a slap on the back. "It's Friday!", he yelled,

and ran off running down the halls. Timmy wished he could share his enthusiasm.

Timmy opened the door to his house and found his parents standing there with suitcases in hand. "Hello Timmy, his mother said, "How was school?"

"Fine", Timmy mumbled.

His mother gave him a concerned look. "Well, your Father and I are going on vacation and-"

Timmy cut her off before she could finish. "I already know the whole story Mom, your gonna go on some lovely vacation while I get to stay here and be babysat by some witch. Don't you think I'm a little old for a babysitter? I mean, I'm freakin' fifteen now!"

"Now, now son, began his Father, we know what's best for you and we say you're still too young to be left on your own."

Just then a bolt of lightning crackled outside the door.

"She's here", Timmy said.

His mother went to the door and let Vicky inside. Vicky was in her usual attire of a green shirt and black jeans and her hair was in its usual style, a ponytail.

"Hello Vicky, it's so nice to see you again," Mrs. Turner said.

"Hi Mr and Mrs Turner, thank you for calling me, I just love babysitting Timmy," Vicky said in that sickeningly sweet and innocent voice she used for his parents.

"Hello Timmy", she said to him.

"Hey," Timmy said, not bothering to look her in the eye.

Mr. Turner handed Vicky a huge wad of cash, Vicky took it gratefully.

"That's for any supplies you kids might need while we're away, his father said gleefully.

"We will leave you too alone now, bye!"

And with that said, his parents were out the door and gone.

Vicky turned to Timmy and flashed him that devilish grin of hers, but something about it was… off.

"So twerp, let's get down to business", she said, grinning at him again.

Fear lurched his heart, what's she gonna do to me this time?, he thought to himself.

"What's it going to be?", he said nervously.

"Hmm…, Vicky began thoughtfully.

"First, I'm going to make you scrub all of the tiled floors in this house, then clean all the toilets."

She looked me dead in the eye. And this time he couldn't help but look back, her pink eyes held him in somewhat of a trance. And for the first time in his life, he thought Vicky's eyes were gorgeous.

"But that just seems too easy, Vicky said, breaking Timmy's trance.

Timmy snapped back to reality and listened to her, terrified.

"I'm going to make you wear this _while_ doing all of that." And she shoved a black maid dress into Timmy's face.

"Put it on and get going," Vicky said.

Timmy stare at her in disbelief. "But you haven't made me wear this thing in 5 years, why now?" Vicky stared daggers at him.

"Get upstairs NOW!, she screamed and leaned right into Timmy's face, "Or I'll make you do something even _worse_."

Though she didn't have to lean in very far, since Timmy's recent growth spurt left him only a few inches shorter than her.

Timmy hated putting up with her crap but ran upstairs anyway and a bit nervously.

Something was different about Vicky, but he just couldn't quite put a finger on it.

Her voice seemed to lack the usual fire it always had.

This only put Timmy further on edge.

Timmy hurried on putting his dress on, not wanting to make the already angry Vicky more impatient.

Once he had it on he took a quick glance at the two fish in his fish bowl.

"Wish me luck," he whispered.

The two fish nodded their heads.

Timmy ran back downstairs, almost tripping at one point.

As he reached the bottom he could see Vicky leaning against the counter, tapping her fingers on it impatiently.

She looked over at him and said, "Finally, there you are twerp, time to get to work," and threw him a scrubber she had in her other hand.

Timmy picked up the scrubber and walked towards the bathroom, not even bothering anymore to protest.


End file.
